1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure provides methods and systems for transforming characters stored in a fixed format into an alternate format or template with which the fixed format would otherwise be incompatible. In particular, methods and systems are disclosed for reading a customer identification (CID) number from a radio frequency identification device (RFID) and processing the CID number into a format that is compatible with an otherwise incompatible standard, template, sequence, or combination thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional credit card comprises a magnetic stripe on the back of the credit card. This magnetic stripe generally contains three “tracks” of data and information that are stored in the magnetic stripe. Each track is 0.110 inches wide. The standard format for the data in the magnetic stripe is detailed in sources such as International Standard ISO/IEC 7813, 5th ed., 2001 May 01 (Reference No. ISO/IEC 7813:2001(E)).
With reference to FIG. 1, track 1 is a “track” of information on a credit card magstripe that has a 79 six-bit plus parity bit read only characters. Normally, a primary account number (up to 19 characters—designated on FIG. 1 as data A), a country code (3 characters) and a name (2-26 characters) (collectively, data B), and an expiration date (4 characters) and discretionary data (collectively, data C) are contained on track 1. Track 2 is typically a “track” of information on a credit card magstripe that has a 40 four-bit plus parity bit characters. Normally, a primary account number (up to 19 characters—data D), a country code (3 characters), an expiration date (4 characters) and discretionary data (collectively, data E) are contained on track 2. Track 3 is a “track” of information on a credit card magstripe that has a 107 four-bit plus parity bit characters. Normally, track 3 is a read/write track that can include an encrypted personal identification number (PIN), country code, currency units, authorized amount and additional information (arranged in some fashion as data F and data G). Typically, credit card processing uses only tracks 1 and 2 as the usage of track 3 has not been standardized in the credit card industry. In addition, each track may also contain start sentinels (SS) and end sentinels (ES), format codes (FC), field separators (FS), and longitudinal redundancy check (LRC) characters.
The above described magnetic stripe technology is well known in the current art and publications. For example, in addition to the above ISO/IEC standard, the website accessible at http://www.howstuffworks.com/question503.htm, presents an overview of magnetic stripe technology and the track 1 and track 2 standards and sequences.
When a credit card is used as payment by a consumer to a merchant, the credit card is passed through a device (a reader) that reads the magnetic stripe on a credit card for account information to automatically be processed for a transaction. Typically, a credit card reader is either integrated into a register, attached onto a register as a separate component or is part of a stand-alone terminal dedicated for the function of processing credit card transactions.
Contactless cards, key fobs, and other form factors, have been shown to be preferred over the normal magnetic stripe cards. First, contactless devices are more resistant to wear-and-tear due to use and are not subject to magnetic interference of the stored information. Second, some are of the opinion that contactless devices are less likely to be mis-read. Third, contactless devices are, or at least are perceived by the consumer to be, faster than a normal magnetic stripe transaction. Finally, in general, a consumer can perform the contactless device transaction themselves, thus eliminating giving possession of their credit card to a merchant employee.
Contactless cards have recently been introduced by several credit card issuers for use by consumers. These contactless credit cards generally contain an on-card circuit chip and a magnetic stripe. The chip contains track 1 and track 2 data that is virtually identical to the data on the magnetic stripe (i.e., cardholder name, card number, expiration date, etc.). Typically, a radio frequency-based reader that is capable of reading the chip is attached to an existing, already-in-use magnetic stripe reader that is associated with a point of sale (POS) terminal or system. The radio frequency-based reader reads the track 1 and track 2 magnetic stripe data from the chip and communicates the data to the POS terminal. Typically, the track 1 and track 2 data stored on the chip is in the same format and sequence as track 1 and track 2 data stored on a magnetic stripe. Therefore, the POS terminal is able to process the data as it would a traditional magnetic stripe credit card transaction. Accordingly, other than the addition of a radio frequency-based reader, minimal changes may be required to the POS terminal or system in order for the contactless credit card to be utilized with the existing, already-in-use POS terminal or system.
Despite providing the above-mentioned benefits and advantages of a contactless transactions, these contactless credit cards have several disadvantages. For example, if the card is lost or stolen, the card must be replaced and the consumer is unable to utilize the card as a payment form until the card is replaced. Likewise, if the expiration date of the card expires, the entire card must be replaced and the consumer is unable to utilize the card until a replacement card is obtained.
The contactless credit card is also typically associated with a single method of payment. For example, a consumer may have a contactless credit card corresponding to a single account and serviced by a single credit processing network. Typically, such a contactless credit card can only be used in the corresponding credit processing network.
Contactless credit cards can also present security concerns. For example, if the chip embedded in the credit card is removed from the credit card by a thief, the chip may be used in fraudulent contactless credit card transactions by the thief. Further, in systems where the actual credit card number is transmitted wirelessly (in magstripe format) to the reader and utilized for the transaction, the credit card number could be intercepted by a thief and used in unauthorized transactions.